It is generally known that windings placed in slots of electric machines must be compressed properly for maximum utilization of the slot profile and in order to prevent any substantial displacement of the windings due to centrifugal forces and/or magnetic forces. Heretofore, windings were inserted into a slot and then compressed by a keyway, possibly assisted by a spring biased support. However, a satisfactory compression of the winding elements may not be effectively and economically accomplished in this manner.
Accordingly it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for compressing winding elements in slots of electric machines in an economical and efficient fashion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for achieving a high state of compression in the winding elements of an electric machine.
These and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the claims and from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.